


Rupert Liked It So He Put A Ring On It

by Femalesonicexe



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalesonicexe/pseuds/Femalesonicexe
Summary: No I'm not copying that title of that one Stickvin fic.Rupert asks Dave an important question
Relationships: Dave Panpa/Rupert Price
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

Rupert knows Dave's anxiety prevents him from doing anything social. When they go to parties, Dave would awkwardly follow Rupert everywhere and never leaves his side. Which is why Rupert didn't go all out when it's Dave's birthday. Or for this special occasion.  
He bought it a week after he and Dave started dating. It was pricey but Rupert knew it would be worth it seeing it on Dave's finger. It would be much easier to ask Dave in private rather in a crowd of people.  
The two of them were watching TV in the room. Rupert takes a deep breath, feeling the small box in his pocket. Here goes nothing.  
Without warning, Rupert climbed on top of Dave, Dave blushing as Rupert towered over him.   
"Rupert, we'll break the couch again" Dave said.  
"That's not what I wanted to do," Rupert said. "In fact there's something I need to ask you"  
"Huh?" Dave said.  
"I knew asking you in public would end badly which is why I wanted to ask you here. Where only you and I can hear it" Rupert said. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the small black box. He opens to reveal that shiny diamond ring. Dave covers his mouth with his hand.   
"Rupert…" Dave said through tears.  
"Dave Panpa, I love you" Rupert said. "I want to stay by your side for the rest of my life. Will you-"  
"YES, YES, A THOUSAND TIMES YES" Dave suddenly shouted. He pulls Rupert closer and kisses him.   
"I've been wanting to ask you as well," Dave said. "But I was so nervous about what you were gonna say"  
"Well, you can ask me now" Rupert jokes.  
"Oh uh…" Dave said. "Will you marry me?"  
"Of course" Rupert chuckled. The two got up from the couch, where Rupert was able to slip the ring onto Dave's finger.  
"I'm nervous about all this," Dave said.   
"I promise that it won't be a huge wedding," Rupert said. "It'll just be our family and some of our friends"  
"Can Henry come too?" Dave said.  
"Yes, Henry can come too," Rupert said, kissing his cheek.  
"I love you Rupert" Dave said.  
"I love you too," Rupert said. "Can't believe that soon, everyone will start calling you Dave Price"  
"How about Rupert Panpa?" Dave said.  
"I'm not changing my last name because the Price is Right" Rupert said. They burst into laughter. They're next adventure is right around the corner and Rupert couldn't wait to live happily ever after with his charming prince.


	2. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day is finally here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thank to ThatStickminisaSpy for suggesting I write the wedding. I always need an excuse to write more Panprice

"Do you Rupert take Dave to be your husband?"  
The day had finally come. The wedding day was finally here. It was a private wedding, just as Rupert promised.  
"I do," Rupert told the priest. Dave looked nervous about this whole thing. Rupert went from being his partner, to being his friend, to being his boyfriend and now to being his husband.  
"And do you Dave take Rupert to be your husband"  
Focus Dave, you're about to marry this guy.  
"I do," Dave said. He gives a small smile to Rupert.  
"Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss."  
Rupert places a hand on Dave's cheek.  
"Love you Dave" Rupert said.  
"Love you too Rupert" Dave said. He leans in to kiss Rupert lovingly. Their friends and family cheered. Rupert and Dave break free from their kiss.  
Without warning, Rupert picks up Dave bridal style. Dave blushes.  
The reception went smoothly. The guests had a fun time dancing and drinking. Dave had never danced with someone before so Rupert made sure to keep the dance simple.  
That night, Rupert and Dave are lying in bed.  
"Today has been the best day of my life" Dave said.  
"Because you got to marry me? The Price is Right you know?" Rupert jokes.  
"No, because I'm actually happy for once" Dave said. Rupert sat up in bed.  
"Awww Davey" Rupert said, hugging his now husband. "I'm glad you had fun tonight. But you know, the party doesn't have to stop now"  
"What do you mean?" Dave said.  
"If you can always be this happy, then I'll party for the rest of my life" Rupert said kissing Dave on the cheek.  
"Awww I don't deserve someone like you Rupee" Dave said.  
"Rupee? That's new" Rupert said.  
"Well I mean you called me Davey so now I'm gonna call you Rupee because you're worth so much to me" Dave said.  
"Awww I love you Dave. I'm glad to finally be able to spend eternity with my best friend" Rupert said.  
"I love you too Rupert. Thank you for always being there for me. You're the best guy I've ever met. I don't know where'd I'd be without you" Dave said.  
"Still on the airship that's for sure" Rupert said. The two of them laughed. Then they kissed for a bit before falling asleep. It was the biggest step in their relationship. What's in store for them next?


End file.
